1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool and adjustable handgrip wherein a plurality of sleeves are mounted in a removable relationship relative to a handle of the tool structure to provide for handgrips of various thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore afforded handle grips of various thicknesses to accommodate the handgrip capacity of individuals of varying physiology. Typically and by way of example, optimum size for gripping has been indicated to extend between 1.25 inches and 1.75 inches in diameter. Due to such varying thicknesses, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for handgrips to accommodate the comfort level of various individuals in grasping of such handles, wherein various physical maladies such as carpal tunnel syndrome and the like have been resultant at least in part to improperly sized tools. The instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies by providing for a tool structure arranged to provide for handgrips of various thicknesses and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.